Band Is Such A Soap Opera
by Bandie
Summary: This is a story based off of MY band family. ENJOY!
1. Typical Bandies

"TWEET! TWEET-TWEET!" came the whistle. "HUT!" the band responded, as we all snapped to attention wherever we were standing. "If you're not there, you're late!" our field commander, Amy, shouted over the band field. "Now, put down your instruments; it's time for stretches!" Suddenly, there was tons of movement as my fellow bandies left Attention. Instruments were set on the ground, and the handful of people that were not in their pre-game block spots on time rushed slyly to their assigned spots, hoping no one noticed. Across the drop off and pick up lanes in front of our beloved high school, students stood waiting for their busses. These students were the ones looking back at the band as we went through our strange stretches (such as the Superman Stretch, Balance Exercise, Point and Flex, Alphabet, and so on and so forth). Our practice field stands on an "island" (for lack of a better word) in front of our school between the chaos of the drop off lanes and the chaos of wonderful Hard Road. Our practice field is also one of the least respected objects of our school. And that only shows the amount of respect our band gets. My band is my second family. During the band season (well, all year actually, but it's much more obvious during band season) I have 100 brothers and sisters. For some reason, I always feel safe when I'm with the Bandies. Whenever we're all on the field together and I'm surrounded by them, I feel secure. When we're all on the field together, we don't seem to care what the other students think of our traditions, attitudes, and actions. We're together on the field so much, that off the top of my head I can easily name the people standing around me. Behind me is Ashley, behind me at a diagonal is Missy (I'm her Freshman, twin, whatever you feel like calling us), next to me at my left is my ex boyfriend David (it's tons of fun drilling holes in the back of his head with my eyes during drill), directly in front of me stands one of my section leaders Jessica, next to Jessica to her left is another Jessica, then on the other side of me are some empty spots. "Okay, people, let's take it back and run through pre-game. We have a home game tomorrow, you know," Mr. Clark, one of our directors, announced, and he was answered by the entire band racing toward Hard Road.  
  
"I'm in the ditch again!" someone cried. "Why is this ditch here anyway?" someone else shouted. My ankles started burning while I tried to stand up straight on the upward slope coming out of the ditch. Moans and groans could be heard as people tried not to fall all the way into the ditch. Welcome to my Bandie Family. 


	2. A Typical Game

Chaos reigned in the band room. Actually, it reigned in the entire band hall, and flooded out into the Commons. Bandies were running around in black socks, pajama bottoms, t-shirts, and other under-uniform garments. Probably ten girls at a time were squeezed into the dinky band hall restroom, and there were more in the pitch-black Commons restroom. Uniforms could be seen hanging in every possible free spot and people were frantically trying to get their uniforms on in the time that we had before we had before our before-game meeting. Fifteen minutes later, the chaos quickly moved into the auditorium. The drummers began acting like, well, drummers (no offense to any drummers), and people were beginning to "call" seats (why? I really don't know). "SENIORS IN THE FRONT ROW!" could be heard from the seniors. The clapping game began, and soon all the Bandies were into it and half-dancing. Announcements were made by Mr. Taylor (our other band director), Silver Star was given, and we were told it was time to line up to march into the game.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed the entire band as we came through The Tunnel. Band Parents, friends of Bandies, and other family members clapped and cheered us on. Mr. E. took pictures. There were really no students there that respected the band. It was only people that were directly connected. We really didn't think on it, though, because right now we were in our own little world. It was just another typical game. 


End file.
